The Detty in Denial Forum: Fanfiction Page
by Jacal Ste. Worme
Summary: DETTY. What happens after Betty finds out about the Detty in Denial Forum? Sequel to TDDF.


An: This could be the sequel to the Detty in Denial Forum, but I think it can stand alone as it is. (: I hope you guys still like this one, though this is longer than the other one.

As usual, this is dedicated to the Detty Fans!! Spread the love!!

* * *

Betty was running thirty minutes late to the office. There was no meeting or anything significant to happen at work, but of course, we all know that Betty Suarez rarely goes in late. Important matters were not excuse for tardiness, she thought, which brings us to the point exactly why she was almost galloping on her way to Mode. There had been no life and death situation, just some useless night out in the bar –another un-Betty thing to do. She was a little dazed, but was not suffering from a heavy hangover, which was another reason she found it more annoying why she was late.

Truthfully, she was so irate with herself, so damn mad, simply because she was bothered because of something. She was frustrated because all the way to the office, she was finding it hard to construct the right lie to tell whoever (Daniel, actually) who would ask, why she was late. It was not that she got home so late. It was not because of the drinks Amanda forced (well, some of them) on her. It was not the slight hangover she was feeling, or the cabdriver that deprived her of a ride to the office, or the continuous tick-tock of her wristwatch screaming 'you're late', but it was because of a good, contented sleep. However, if she said that all she had was a good night of sleep and indulged, it would be a lie. Now, if you were to ask her _why_ she indulged –that would be the better question. Because if she were to answer, you would witness Betty Suarez blush. Really hard.

Dreaming of Daniel Meade was ordinary if you've slept with him before, she supposed, but for someone like her, someone who'd been avoiding the thought of being stuck with Daniel in such a position, was completely preposterous. Daniel Meade was off-limits, as far as she was concerned. Not only because he was her boss, but because, well, he was Daniel Meade. Not that she thought he was the popular sexy playboy around or the personal conflicts he had, or the fact that some ex-girlfriend could kill her, or any other problems you could think of that came with the package (because you know as well as anyone else that Betty accepts Daniel for who he is)…

Honestly speaking, Betty had no trouble not fantasizing about Daniel Meade. But the problem is, when she dreamed of him, getting all sweaty and moaning above her, his blue eyes piercing her own, making herself moan out in pleasure in the process –well, Betty was guilty. She was guilty of feeling good. And she knew deep inside, that she was feeling good not because it's been some time since she'd had some loving, but because it was Daniel. It had been that way in her dream, after all, being made love to by Daniel, and Betty, without shame, loving it, loving him in return. She had even some own moves herself.

The sound of the elevator bell had finally managed to break into her thoughts, her gaze automatically checking the lights on the floor numbers as she usually did, and it was then that she realized that maybe she should have called in sick instead. Her eyes widening in the late realization, she punched the G button with lightning speed. But, sadly, as high-tech as things are, elevator doors never close in a blink of an eye. Which means, someone had managed to squeeze himself before time ran out.

Of all the people to be trapped in the elevator with, it had to be the man of her dreams, rather, the man _in_ her dreams. Let's not mind the fact that she was in the elevator with him… alone.

"Uh… good morning," Daniel said, standing beside her, invading her personal space.

To her demise, Betty found that she was aching to look at him… and his package. She was probably sweating like a pig, trying to stop herself, her eyes, from doing what they should. Would she fall into the bottomless pit; will she finally do the unimaginable –will she finally check Daniel out? Holy crap… Without reading his body language, she could tell that he was thinking deeply on his own and he didn't realize that she did not leave the elevator as she was supposed to… _Wasn't he even concerned why she was late?_ she thought suddenly. She suddenly felt a little angry. Wasn't he a bit concerned?

As if reading her thoughts, he spoke again, "It's good I caught you on time. I need you to... come with me... for a while."

"Ok," she replied automatically, hoping her perky assistant voice came out. Not the mewling sound she made from her dreams.

Before proceeding to the next scene, you might want to ask, did Betty Suarez morph into a love-sick nympho? Well, if she had, she would not be able to tell it to your face. Unfortunately, she would not fall into the common fated lover that has realized that she was with her soul mate all along, hence the clichéd quote, 'right before your eyes' thing. Betty Suarez is not an idiot, yes, but it was partly her fault why this happened to her.

Sure. Betty Suarez is not someone stupid, but she is definitely, one-hundred percent curious as a cat. She just didn't know that it would kill her. OK, maybe she was stupid sometimes. She could blame Daniel, too, but she knew that she couldn't always put the blame on him. The choice was in her hands and she took it. Right now, she was probably yearning to regret it, but she was having such a good time to do so.

Just a few days ago, Daniel sent her a link named, 'The Detty in Denial Forum'. Wondering what it was, she read through the thread and could not help but almost fall out of her seat laughing about what was written there. I mean, really, she thought then, me and Daniel? She found it funny, the way people thought of them, and was a little relieved that not everyone wanted to send her back to Queens.

She read almost everything, until it got boring. Someone was probably starting a rumor, trying to tarnish their reputations, being that she wanting to climb the social ladder and him being the crazy self he is and not apt enough to run Mode and all that bull. Yes, it was probably a conspiracy, she tried to look at it that way, trying not to get swayed by all the sweet and encouraging words that she was reading from all the 'fans' they supposedly generated.

Then she started to dwell on the thought of why Daniel sent her the link. He probably thought it was such a major laugh trip after because he had that goofy smile in her direction once in a while.

So, she wondered, if he thought it was such a joke, maybe she should, too. So she started looking into the site. It was to her amusement that she found a fanfiction page in the site. Being a good reader, thinking she would still be unfazed, she read one in her free time. As much as she tried to keep a straight face while reading, she was starting to doubt her common sense. The forum had not managed to inflict a bit of poison of 'Detty-love' in her brain and blood, but the fiction…

It hit her hard when the author started putting something totally Disney to it, saying that she was Beauty and Daniel was the Beast. She wanted to blame her Disney addiction or her absurd obsession with reading between the lines, but it didn't take long for her to be swooning of where the fiction story was heading to. At the end of reading the 10 chapters of fiction, she was caught between a longing sigh and the need to find the author of said fiction and strangle her.

The thing is, Betty should have chosen to sport ignorance and skip the link Daniel sent her, but no. She had to read everything that by the end of the day, she was wondering if Daniel had read the piece, too.

It got her thinking a whole lot. Did Daniel really think it was just a joke? Was she really Beauty in the picture? Why did she keep thinking that it was actually possible? These are but a few of the many questions that have been plaguing Betty's mind ever since that fateful day and she has managed to answer only one question of all these. Could she ever be complete without Daniel?

As much as Betty wanted the answer to be yes, it was a sweet '_no'_ that fogged her brain. _No_. She could _not_ be complete. She had learned to grow with Daniel ever since she stepped into the real world. No amount of romantic entanglements could ever replace that. Contrary to many people's beliefs, Daniel actually taught her a lot of things. He taught her much about stuff in life. Sure he gave his rare pep talks when she was desperate for them, but he taught her through his actions unconsciously.

She knew that not many people understood where her faith in Daniel came from and even sometimes, she didn't know as well, but there was something indeed, that kept her waiting for him, not to screw up, but to be his best. Their friendship was priceless and companionship was more than bearable. In fact, she feels at her most comfortable when she was with Daniel, except for now.

So, everyone has to and wants to know, why not? Why not Detty?

Staring at their reflections on the shiny elevator doors, Betty unconsciously breathed out, "Because it's not real."

"Huh?"

Dear caught in headlights. Betty's eyes widened. "Huh?"

"You said something like 'it's not real'…" Daniel grinned at her. "I know you're an independent woman, Betty, but I sure hope you've come to realize that sometimes, you need my help, too."

The words felt familiar to Betty, not because of the reason he kinda said the same thing some time ago, but it gave her the odd sense of déjà vu. When did this happen before, that Daniel insisted he was part of her life…? She frowned at him, not knowing exactly why she was puzzled. "Uh… right."

Sadly for our dear flustered Betty, she missed the split second that Daniel's face showed something that would give a few secrets away. His eyes widened as well as he looked down on her, realizing the gravity of the words he easily told her, knowing that not every boss says that to their secretary. He flushed darkly from the neck to the face, and had the familiar need to loosen his tie. Maybe this didn't take a split second, but the bottom line is, Betty had missed it. But Daniel wasn't perfect, so he unconsciously did a little slip of his own, almost groaning, "Just couldn't pass it up, can you, Danny-boy…"

Betty flashed him a look. "Huh?"

"Huh?" He did not just say that out loud…

"You said something like… oh never mind," Betty said, waving it off. Why the hell was the elevator taking so long? A memory of a fanfic came to mind, something entitled, 'Elevator Love' or something like that. Out of the blue, Betty wished she didn't have her coat on. It was getting a little hot.

Finally the box had stopped, both of them breathing a sigh of relief, but too concentrated on their own distractions to notice.

Betty smiled despite her frustrations, and she turned to him. "Where are we going, Daniel?"

"Huh?"

"Where are we going!" Betty repeated with a yelp.

"Ah shut up!" Daniel replied with the same tone, tugging on her arm. "Come on, I need some time away from the office."

"That's it?! You dragged me all the way here just to…" He didn't really drag her. Both of them knew that…

"Betty…!" Daniel said in a warning tone. "If you don't shut up, I just might…I don't know, deduct the number of your complaints from your salary?"

Betty pouted at him. "I dare you, Daniel Meade!" She put her hands on her hips. "You're being a bully all of a sudden!"

"And you're PMSing!"

"Am not!"

As far as observers in the lobby were concerned, they listened to the 'argument', but didn't really read much into it. The pair, after all, was well-known for their occasional verbal sparring. However, this was not the usual exchange, and only Detty fans would recognize this as foreplay.

Sighing dejectedly, Betty blew the bangs on her face. "Daniel, are we going out or not? And why did you want me to come along anyway?!" It was nice to hear a few reminders why she was important in this whole picture, Betty thought, feeding her inner Detty fangirl some love.

"Of course I want you to come!" Daniel argued, but even that sounded green to his ears. He huffed for many reasons, and anger wasn't one of those. "I just need some time off. Connor is upstairs and he's with…"

_Molly_. "Oh…" See? Even Betty knows when to shut up, in spite of popular belief. It's time for reality, she supposed. Pushing the sexy Daniel Meade having hot, steamy love with Betty Suarez aside, she gave him a genuine smile and nodded. "Truth be told, I'm not up to work today."

* * *

If there was one thing Daniel and Betty can do despite their hectic schedules, it's to have fun and enjoy each other's company. It wasn't a date, no –that's what they would tell you to avoid further discussion, but as said, Detty lovers would be rejoicing as of now. Especially if they saw the boss and the assistant laughing together in a coffee shop with Betty unable to help herself but lean on Daniel's shoulder as they both revolted in laughter. The joke we will probably never get, considering that they've got 'inside jokes' as of now. An ignorant ear will never understand them, but regarding their position now, the curious eye would find it awkward with its first impression that these two were more than friends.

Though they were laughing to their hearts' content, both of them were actually on guard. They were being themselves and yet, hiding a little, considering the fact that there was this unmentionable tension between them that they could not explain. It was going to be hard to admit that their thoughts revolved around each other. They were not used to it and they didn't know if they were up to it. And the problem remains for the Detty fans, they're thinking these things, apart.

Betty straightened herself, trying to regain the composure she thought she lost because of laughing so hard. She pushed her glasses up her nose. She was thankful they had been occupied with 'merriment' and not because of the reasons why they were here at this certain time.

But, as Detty fans would say, they are soulmates! Which means someone had to bring it up. Because they couldn't help it.

"So why were you late anyway?" Daniel asked, trying to sound casual. He hoped his tone did not give him away. He could feel his ears burning because of the concern dripping in his voice. She did not look not ok, but a late Betty…

"Uh… I… went out."

"Oh."

"And was Molly really the reason why you chose not to work today?"

_Hell, no_, Daniel wanted to tell her. Molly wasn't even in Mode. Why would she be there so early in the morning anyway? He knew the answer to her question, but he knew he could not ever say why. "Stress." It was a lie, both of them knew it. He just wanted to test a theory out, actually. The theory? Something he got from TDDF. You got it: The Detty in Denial Forum. An anti-Detty made a comment that she just bet he was faking his being nice and happy around Betty. He was aiming to prove that person wrong, but in the process, he didn't know why he was so damn nervous. He couldn't think straight. It was like he was caught in a whirlwind of all things crazy. His heart, too. It kept pounding like mad every time there was physical contact. He was a little proud of that part, because for once, his heart was triumphant over the south. However, it did not take long for the nether region to catch up with the idea.

He still had a crush on Molly, it was hard to shake off. But he forgets about Molly every time he's thinking about Betty. God forbid he never thought of Betty like this before. Was this real? He couldn't tell.

"Well… uh… yeah."

"Betty?"

The voice obviously did not belong to either of them. They both looked up and saw Betty's neighbor musician smiling at them. "Hi."

Daniel's sexiness was forgotten for a moment (if he knew he would have retaliated… fiercely) and Betty could not help but choke on her own saliva as she stared at Jesse, wondering where the heck he came from. "Jesse! Hi!"

Jesse gave Daniel a nod and turned his attention completely to Betty. "Lunch meeting?"

_Lunch meeting? Who was in a lunch meeting,_ she wondered with a frown. She felt Daniel's eyes on her and she gasped. "Oh! Yeah! Uh… right. Lunch meeting."

Daniel frowned at this. As the two conversed, he found out that the coffee tasted bitter and the cinnamon rolls that have been sweet and tasty had become stale and boring. Lunch meeting? Who was in a lunch meeting, really? He wanted to ask them as well. He felt his stomach turn when Jesse shot Betty 'the look'. Daniel didn't know if he wanted to drag Betty away from her crush or smack the musician in the face. _Lunch meeting?! I'll show you a knuckle sandwich, how about it!_

When the idiot finally walked away, Daniel couldn't help but roll his eyes when Betty turned her attention back at him. He didn't want to look at her amazing smile that screamed 'I just talked to my cute neighbor', but he was so intent on seeing the expression on her face that his jaw dropped when she donned a rather serious countenance on her. "Are you ok?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" she asked with a warm smile.

So he had to ask, "Will you date Jesse if he asked you out?"

"Would you kiss Molly if she initiated it?" she snapped without blinking.

"Touché." Daniel smiled to himself. This was unclear as muddy water, but the fact that both of them didn't answer their questions was a good indication to him. Maybe this wasn't a lunch meeting at all.

She took her cup of coffee to distract herself. Why was she thinking that Jesse wasn't as hot as she thought he was? When Jesse walked over, she had the oddest feeling that alpha male hormones were leaking from her boss. The thing is, she didn't want Daniel to be jealous, but kind of wished for a little that he was –because surely, in the fanfic forums, he would be. A jealous Daniel was cute, she remembers the fiction suggest. Now she would start to agree if only he gave Jesse a little indication that...

"Daniel?" she asked, her eyes glued to her coffee.

"Yeah?"

"This is a fun, business-free lunch meeting, don't you think?"

"You bet it is." Daniel shifted in his seat and popped a few buttons on his shirt open. "Betty?"

"Yes, Daniel?"

"Did you read the Detty fanfiction page?"

* * *

AN: Please leave some reviews and some Detty love. It would be amazing to know what you guys think. (:


End file.
